


for the summer

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [53]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, just rocky being a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Rocky stared, lips twitching into a smile. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. But who wouldn’t when the first thing you see as you wake up to another day was a giant baby, lips parted with half a face being smushed into a pillow, snore leaving every once in a while.





	for the summer

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to bb junya

Rocky stared, lips twitching into a smile. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. But who wouldn’t when the first thing you see as you wake up to another day was a giant baby, lips parted with half a face being smushed into a pillow, snore leaving every once in a while.

Certainly, no one could resist their mouth moving on their own accord to just smile and enjoy such beautiful sight in the morning that no amount of rain could dampen the sunshine in front of him. 

Gah, when did Rocky become so sentimental? 

Rocky cursed as he got pulled out of his staring by a quick cough and he looked up to see his hyung, still half-asleep, giggling at him underneath his breath. MJ caught him of course, when does he never? Rocky rolled his eyes, and though they didn’t exchange words, he smirked and pointedly looked at the bundle beside MJ and raised a brow. They had rules and so far the older two, despite making them, broke them all the time.

MJ lost his amusement, scoffing and it was loud enough that the bundle stirred, and with that came the blanket hiding him from the world. 

“Myungjun…?” the husky call made the eldest snap his head down, and his face immediately softened as he cooed.

“Jinnie babe, go back to sleep.” MJ whispered, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead.

With them distracted, Rocky figured it was time to go back to his staring, but jumped back when his eyes met innocent ones that he was sure were closed.

“Hi!” Sanha’s cute greeting resounded in the room, and if he could coo at the sight, Rocky certainly would because damn his boyfriend was cute. 

Rocky opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted, yet again, by the eldest two jumping up from the bed and rushing around the room – it was more Jin Jin than MJ but it didn’t cease to make him look with confusion.

“What’s going on?” Sanha sat up from his bed rubbing his eyes from sleep.

“We got a schedule today Aga, chop” yawned Jin Jin, “chop. We have to travel for a bit. Not too long though, but we already woke up late.”

Rocky frowned as Sanha nodded as he too stumbled around getting things ready. MJ had long gone, probably finding food, as the youngest rapper still laid in bed. Then his eyes shifted towards the calendar in the room, one full of markings and doodles that members did, and he gasped suddenly excited. He too jumped out of bed as he got ready.

_ Gapyeong photoshoot! _

* * *

As soon as they got to their destination, all the children in them came out especially when they saw the pool. Rocky wanted to jump in it right away, but was told that they would be doing the pool scene sometime after lunch with the sun up high. What they would be doing first would be the indoor scenes, the  _ domestic _ scenes of each member that would show them as so called boyfriends to aroha. But really he was already Sanha’s, but shhh no one needs to know (but aroha are such detectives, he had to tone down on so called moments he does with Sanha – it’s not like he did them on purpose though).

Rocky wasn’t sure who’d be taking photos with who, he knew that everyone would be having photos together at some point, but there was always a typical duo and trio shot that would have more together. Sadly, it was always either the hyung line, midline, rapper duo, ancestor line and, or, the two happy viruses. Rocky was happy for that, of course, he loved his members, but sometimes he wanted more maknae line to have shots together, it was unfair.

He just finished with Bin in their kitchen scene, when he heard his name being called.

“Okay, Rocky, it’s the bedroom shot, you can go ahead there.” One of their stylist told him as she fixed his hair in place as he passed. He nodded and went.

When he got there, the scene already made him laugh. MJ and Sanha together was always chaotic. But then his heart skipped a beat as he realized that the three of them would take a scene together.

“Hyung! Save me!” Sanha screamed out as MJ tickled him, bursts of laughter and panting every once in a while.

Rocky shook his head and jumped into the shot, helping MJ tickle his boyfriend to death.

“Alright guys, time to take.” The photographer called with a chuckle.

Rocky and MJ released the youngest, Sanha breathing rapidly to gain oxygen back. Rocky could gush about how cute he was but he calmed himself, as he listened to what the photographer wanted out of the three of them.

“Okay, I’ll have MJ on the bed, while maknaes down on the mattress below.” 

They got right into it, and as they managed to find a pose, the photographer just told them to relax and do their thing and have fun. But not  _ too  _ much fun.

What ended up happening was MJ looking down at the two of them below on the mattress. Rocky sat against the bed, with Sanha laying down in his lap. 

Rocky couldn’t help himself as he, once again, stared as Sanha laughed at something MJ said in passing. The taller but younger man, was giggling and had an awkward position with his legs hanging on to the bed. 

Rocky had mastered the art of still being part of the conversation without actually hearing it, so his hand moved on their own accord as Sanha said a bad joke and lost formalities. He pretended to smack him, but ultimately just went for the side of the head pushing it a little, as his baby giggled himself to death.

“Hyung, why are you reading a book when you don’t even like it!” Sanha said, eyes glinted in mischief.

Rocky smiled, his hand resting against one of Sanha’s arms, MJ’s echoing laughter by his ear.

“Yah, they didn’t give me a phone instead.” 

Sanha raised his hand, randomly changing the subject. “Wah, look at my fingers! I think I have bigger hands than all of you!”

“Sanha-ya, that’s because you’re a giant baby.” MJ said, looking down as Rocky held the tips of Sanha’s fingers.

Rocky pretended to examine them. “Huh, this doesn’t seem right. You might need surgery.”

MJ busted laughing as Sanha snatched his hand back, offended. Honestly, if no one else was here, Rocky would have swooped down and kissed that pout, but alas they were at a photoshoot.

“Okay you three, on the bed now, and just goof off. The other three had Jin Jin wrapped in a burrito, so just do whatever.”

Rocky leaped up the bed and rolled around, Sanha following suit. MJ backed up against the wall doing gosh knows what. When the young rapper stopped rolling, he was on his stomach, Sanha laying down at his side and MJ sitting on his legs.

“I could just sleep right now.” Rocky closed his eyes, but of course the two didn’t let him be in peace as Sanha squirmed so his head dug into his side more, giggling as he did so, and MJ bounced on his leg laughing like a hyena.

“WAKEY WAKEY!” They both said in sync, as Rocky laughed and tried to push them off.

They managed to end the bedroom shot well, and they all exited laughing to themselves. Rocky had his arm around Sanha’s shoulders, a hard feat considering how tall the younger was compared to him, as they followed MJ out to change into another set of clothes. 

Rocky made sure no one was looking as he leaned up and placed a peck against Sanha’s cheek, the younger yelping in surprise and face becoming flushed.

“What was that for?” Sanha asked cutely.

Rocky shook his head and detached himself from him. “You’re adorable.” Then he turned and walked towards one of the rooms they deemed as their changing room, leaving Sanha blushing after him.

* * *

The next hour or so had them all too busy, as the pace picked up for the next shots they needed. After their bed shots, they were asked to have the pool scene first instead, so that’s what they did and they swam and had fun. Rocky was certainly happy, the water baby that he was. But also because they hadn’t had fun like that in a long while. Maybe he’ll ask them to go on a vacation with just six of them, something they hadn’t done for months – it will be chaotic for sure and someone was bound to lose something during the trip but it would be worth it. 

After the pool scene, they had their lunch. Then they changed into another set of outfit to take shots in the living room. It was a group shot and just like in the pool, they had fun with polaroids and some board games. It wouldn’t be astro if they weren’t chaotic and Rocky wondered how no one quit as their photographer yet.

Then, Rocky had a duo shot with Sanha.

Rocky was excited for this since they didn’t have many solo shots together. Sadly they couldn’t talk much because of the time crunch and so the shot was more serious than fun as well. At that point, Rocky was sat against the couch Sanha was laying on and the coffee table with flowers in it. They were asked to have more of a laidback and mature shot, with a hint of sexiness in it. Rocky was all for it, but too bad he couldn’t see what Sanha was doing. He’d have to wait for the shots after, then maybe he’ll have a new photo for his lockscreen.

After that, they were told they could go for a nap since they wouldn’t be taking another scene until later in the afternoon.

Rocky had lost Sanha on the way to the bedroom, but he didn’t really care at the moment – if they were home, he’d be whining but they were working so he’ll tone that down for the day. He almost stumbled on Eunwoo, who was laying on the bottom mattress sleeping, and almost screamed in fright at the sight of Bin in the corner.

“Hyung, what the hell?” Rocky snapped, as he climbed on the bed.

“Sorry, was watching Minnie.” Rocky rolled his eyes at the response. 

“You’re such a creep.” 

Bin scoffed and stood up, “Yeah? I’m not the only one staring at sleeping boyfriends, you know?” Rocky opened his mouth to deny. “And don’t deny it, M-hyung told me.” Bin snickered and he left.

Rocky grumbled but he was right, but at least he doesn’t watch from a darkened corner like a creep. His eyelids were heavy and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out and everything was forgotten.

Sometime later, Rocky woke up with the feeling of someone shuffling in beside him. He stirred and opened his eyes to see Sanha settling down beside him.

“Shh, Hyuk, go sleep.” 

Rocky nodded and his eyes fluttered close again, not before feeling a tender peck against his lips and a head settling against his shoulder.

“You’re adorable too.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the summer photobook sanhyuk/socky pics UWU
> 
> [ I MADE A THREAD OF THEM ](https://twitter.com/aaxbbxx/status/1185932323054870528?s=21)


End file.
